Four Strangers
by Soul of Emz
Summary: The four Charmed Ones do not know each other, living their lives separately but what happens when they find out the truth?
1. Brief beginning

This is an AU fic where the four Charmed Ones don't know each other and that they are sisters and have no clue that magic is real. So obviously they have to come together and fight demons and warlocks, but some of them are just too stubborn...  
  
Background info:  
  
Prue is married to Andy and has been since high school (he didn't go to Portland)  
  
Piper is married to Leo, but doesn't know he's a whitelighter. He doesn't have any other charges at the moment because his main job is to introduce Piper to her sisters and her power.  
  
Phoebe is currently single, as well as Paige but I'll probably bring Cole in at some point.  
  
Well that's all you need to know, I think, so let the fiction begin!...  
  


* * *

  
Paige sat alone in the club, watching everyone else dance and having fun. She had a date set but he hadn't turned up, once again. It was getting ridiculous now, this had happened too many times. If he wasn't interested then he should just say so and not waste her time. Men, she could definitely do without them.  
  
"Can I get you another drink?" The woman behind the bar asked.  
  
"No, I shouldn't have any more seeing as I'm driving home," Paige replied.  
  
"Get stood up?"  
  
What was it to her? It was Paige's own business and no one else's. This woman shouldn't be so nosy. "I might have been."  
  
"Men are just not worth the bother anymore, I don't even know why I'm still trying to find the right one."  
  
Paige realized that she was just being friendly. It had been a hard week, and she had been planning to have a good Friday night but now that plan had been flushed down the toilet.  
  
"So I' m not the only single person tonight?"  
  
"Definitely not."  
  
"Don't you just hate it when everyone else has someone with them when you don't?"  
  


* * *

  
"Leo hurry up we've got to get to P3!" Piper shouted from the front door of their apartment.  
  
"I'm coming, what's the rush anyway?"  
  
"I don't want to leave that new employee, Phoebe, on her own tonight."  
  
"She's not going to be alone because there are other workers there."  
  
"Well it's going to busy and I need to show her around."  
  
Leo pulled on a light jacket over his shirt. "I'm ready."  
  
"Finally, you take longer than a woman does."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo shut the door behind them both.  
  


* * *

  
Prue flopped down on the couch in the living room, exhausted from doing three photo-shoots in one day.  
  
"You're finally home," Andy said coming from the kitchen carrying two dinner plates. "I had dinner ready about an hour ago."  
  
"It took longer than I expected it to." Andy set the two plates down on the coffee table.  
  
"Well I'm glad your back now."  
  
Prue realized that Andy was wearing his special shirt, the one she had bought him and he always wore for special occasions.  
  
"Is today our anniversary or something?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So what's with you making dinner and wearing that blue shirt?"  
  
"Because I wanted to do something special for my wife." He sat down next to her and put a plate in her hand.  
  
"Hmmm." She wasn't totally convinced.  
  


* * *

  
That was just a short beginning thing, more will be posted soon. 


	2. Andy's Affair

Thanks for the reviews on that very very short beginning. This is only slightly longer as based mainly on Prue and Andy but I hope you like it anyway...  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Where are the girls?" Prue asked meaning their two daughters, Rachel, 5 and Sky, who was three years old.  
  
"Their upstairs with Marie." Marie was their housekeeper. As both Prue and Andy worked they wanted someone to always be at the house for the girls for the times that neither of them could be there.  
  
They both ate in silence after that, well the TV was on but they weren't talking. When they both finished at the same time Andy took both plates back into the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you go get dressed in something else and then I'll take you out," he suggested standing in the doorway.  
  
"Where are we going?" Prue stood up stretching her tired muscles.  
  
"I was thinking P3. We haven't been there for awhile."  
  
They went up the stairs leading to the second floor of their house and could hear Rachel and Sky playing with Marie in their play room.  
  
"What's the deal with you two not coming down to see me when I came home?" Prue enquired looking down at the two girls sitting on the floor.  
  
"Mommy!" Sky shouted jumping into her mother's arms. Rachel hugged Prue tightly as well. They both began jabbering on about something.  
  
"Shh, you don't need to say everything at once. I need to get changed because daddy and I are going out."  
  
"You're going out again?" Rachel whined.  
  
"When was the last time we went out?"  
  
Rachel scowled as she thought about it and stuck out her tongue, her way of saying your right but I don't like it.  
  
"You have to be back before it gets dark or you won't get any ice cream," Sky instructed, making Prue smile.  
  
"But it's already dark."  
  
"I'm sure you'll have a great time, you both need some quality time alone together," Marie said getting up to her feet. She was an elderly woman, the same person that had helped bring Prue up when she was young, and was delighted when Prue asked for her to do the same for her children. "Come on, we need to finish this game."  
  
Reluctantly the girls let go of their mother to get back to what they were doing. Andy and Prue went into their bedroom that was up another set of stairs on the third floor of the house.  
  
"What do you want me to wear?" Prue stood in front of her closet browsing over all her clothes.  
  
"It's up to you," he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Prue."  
  
"That's why you had an affair," she pulled away from him taking out a black dress that he loved seeing her in.  
  
"Don't bring this up now Prue. It's over and done with, can't we just forget about it?"  
  
"I can't forget about it because you still haven't explained to me why you did it, for all those months right under my nose with that sly blonde bitch. How can I ever be sure that you've ended it with her?" Prue stood facing him holding the dress in her arms.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"Do what? Lie to me? You've already done that. I can't think of anything that you haven't done to me Andy, you've broken my heart. I gave you everything I could, I married you when we were too young, I gave you two beautiful daughters, I've stayed loyal to you and stood by your side through everything and all I get in return is to find that you've been sleeping with someone else behind my back. I don't understand why I'm still married to you," a tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. When Andy took a step towards her she walked away into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
He knew that he had hurt her, but the affair had ended a week ago and since then things had been ok but bumpy between him and Prue, but they let their kids know everything was alright. It had been traumatic when he had been at work and Sky and Rachel found Prue crying. That was the first time they had seen their mother that upset. Andy came home to have them run up to him saying that something bad had happened. They dragged him to Prue then left their parents alone but Prue wouldn't talk to him, only saying that she was fine. He could remember it clearly and since then Prue hadn't cried anymore, that he knew of. It was something she rarely did because in her eyes it was a sign of weakness.  
  
He thought that everything was alright between them, but now he knew that it wasn't. After their long talk about it a week ago he had believed everything was sorted out, that that was it. He hadn't told Prue why the affair had happened but she deserved to know.  
  
He sat on the edge of their huge bed and held his head in his hands. Everything before the affair had been fine but as the months dragged on as he was seeing Christine he moved further away from Prue and they had more fights than they had ever had.  
  
Prue emerged from the bathroom wearing the dress. He didn't lift up his head; he didn't feel like they should go out anymore.  
  
"Are we still going out?" Her voice was quiet. She felt guilty for saying those things to him, but she needed to say them. Her heart ached, she wished she could just fall into his arms and have comfort and everything would be better. But she couldn't do that. She felt like at any moment she would burst into tears but fought it back.  
  
"Do you want to?" He felt a headache coming and loud music was not going to help that.  
  
"We've already told the girls that we are going to."  
  
So that was it. She wasted to go so that Rachel and Sky would think that things were normal. And that was the only reason.  
  
"Shouldn't we talk instead?"  
  
"Let's just go, you wanted to take me out."  
  
But when they could enjoy the time. That's what he wanted. They went anyway, after leaving their daughters playing with Marie. They said to not expect them back until late and that the girls should be asleep when they returned.  
  
The drive to the club was silent, neither Prue or Andy wanted to talk. They had things they wanted to talk about but just not at that time. As Andy parked the car they both dreaded it.  
  
"We might as well go in," Andy said. He had turned the engine off but they still both sat in the car.  
  
"Of course."  
  
As they both went into the busy club, they wished they hadn't chosen to go. The loud music was irritating, and the confusion of people dancing was annoying.  
  
"Let's get a drink," Prue followed Andy to the bar.  
  
----  
  
"So do you think you'll be alright?" Piper asked. She was behind the bar with Phoebe and had finished showing her the last things she needed to know.  
  
"Can I have another drink?" Paige could have just one more and then she would go home. That was her plan.  
  
Phoebe served Paige again and Piper went over to her husband.  
  
"Do you want me to do anything?"  
  
"No, I think we're fine," Piper looked around the club. "But if you want to be kind you can help me and Phoebe behind the bar, its so busy tonight."  
  
He kissed her and served two men waiting for their drinks.  
  
"Ok, so what do I do?" Piper asked herself and saw Prue and Andy sit at the bar.  
  
"Just two beers please," Andy said. He wanted to put his arm around Prue and have her close to him but he knew that with the complications they had he couldn't.  
  
"Do we have to be here long?"  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
Prue watched Piper get their drinks, she didn't know what else to look at.  
  
"Andy, what a surprise finding you here." An alluring voice said. Prue felt a shiver run up her spine. It was Christine, the blond that Andy had had an affair with.  
  
"It's a club, loads of people are here," he replied not looking at her.  
  
Piper returned with the two bottles of beer, Prue give over the money.  
  
"So you're here with your wife," Christine said with emphasis on the word wife.  
  
Prue paid her no attention, looking at her beer.  
  
"Haven't you got somewhere else to be?" Andy only felt hate towards Christine now, she was attractive, she was tall and slim, with gorgeous green eyes that suited her hair, she was every man's dream, but not his anymore.  
  
"No, I want to be with you," she ran her hand down his chest, pushing her body against his.  
  
Prue stood up. "You know what, you two might as well enjoy your little affair, its not like I'm here is it?" She glared at Andy. "And you said you loved me."  
  
Before Prue could walk away Christine said "oh he only says that so he doesn't lose his kids. He doesn't love you, not one bit, he abhors you but he finished with me because he still wants to have his children. You don't deserve him, you don't deserve anyone, and you're just a slut." She stood in front of Prue, towering over her because she was taller.  
  
Prue slapped her face before she knew she had done it.  
  
Christine was about to get her revenge when Andy stood between them. "You don't need to fight." He stood facing Christine. "I don't love you Christine, I love Prue and always will do, and you can't change that. I love her and I love my daughters. I don't know what I was thinking when I slept with you."  
  
Christine went red in the face. "Why do you love her? What's she ever done for you that I can't do?"  
  
The music had stopped playing and everyone watched the scene in the club. Piper didn't know what to do and stood frozen in spot as everyone else.  
  
"Prue has been with me through everything, she pulls me up when I'm down and together we've made our own family. You can't amount to anything, you simply move from one man to another."  
  
"That's not what you told me when I followed your every command. You told me how much you were tired of your marriage to that whore, how you hated having her sleep at your side in the same bed as you every night, and how ugly she truly is."  
  
Prue felt like she was going to vomit, everything Christine said hurt her like a knife slicing through her heart, tears escaped and she turned away from Andy running out the club.  
  
"Prue!" Andy rushed through the people standing around going after her.  
  
He could see his wife running across the car park towards the main road which was busy at this time of night.  
  
Other people had come out of the club, including Christine wanting to see what happened.  
  
Prue just had to escape and get away from it all, her marriage was over, there was no way it could be restored if Andy felt everything that Christine had said.  
  
Something bright was coming towards her and beeping at her. At the last minute she realised it was a car, it was too late to get out of the way.  
  
Andy watched Prue fall to the floor after the car ran into her. He ran as fast as he could to her.  
  
"Leo, get an ambulance," Piper said from the entrance of P3. 


	3. Hospital

"Prue! God no...please please let her be ok," Andy said finally reaching her after what seemed eternity. All the cars had stopped, the driver from the one that had run her was just getting out of his car, and everyone watched him sit on his knees next to Prue.  
  
Andy carefully turned Prue over so that she was on her back. She was unconscious and had a gash which was bleeding on the side of her head. He could see a few more injuries but knew that there would be more internal ones.  
  
"Prue? Can you hear me?" He was desperate, and wanted her awake so that he knew it wasn't serious or too serious at least.  
  
He received no reply and looked around at all the faces watching. He couldn't lose her, she was his world.  
  
"An ambulance is coming, how is she?" Piper asked coming to her other side.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
Piper checked if Prue was breathing; she wasn't. She then held Prue's wrist for a pulse but didn't feel anything. She looked at Andy and could see the worry and concern evident on his face.  
  
More people gathered around, waiting for the ambulance.  
  
"She should have been watching where she was going, it's not my fault," the driver said. Andy stood up.  
  
"You should have stopped before you hit her!" Andy screamed and pushed the man. "It is your fault! And I refuse to believe otherwise."  
  
"Hey hey, we don't need any more casualties," Paige said pushing the two men away from each other. Piper and Phoebe were next to Prue.  
  
"Look what's happened to my car! The front window is smashed. Do you know how much that's going to cost?"  
  
"My wife is hurt. She can't be replaced unlike your stupid window." Andy walked away back to Prue. He couldn't find the strength to fight anyone; he just wanted Prue to be ok.  
  
Leo came back from the club; hardly anyone was in there besides the other staff members. When he approached the three women and Andy next to Prue he felt something inside flutter. He didn't know what it was, and he had never felt it before. It was something strong, but it wasn't painful, it was warm and powerful.  
  
The ambulance soon arrived and the two paramedics rushed to the scene.  
  
"Who have we got here?" One of them asked.  
  
"My wife, Prue, Prue Trudeau. She got run over by a car," Andy quickly explained. That was all he could say as everything became a blur.  
  
When the paramedics didn't get a response from Prue or any sign of a pulse they shocked her. Andy couldn't bear seeing her limp body convulse after each shock and no response from the machine she was linked up to, but he couldn't look away either.  
  
On the third attempt a slow beep was heard from the machine, meaning Prue's heart was beating again.  
  
"Ok, let's get her out of here," the paramedic said. Prue was loaded onto a stretcher and gently put inside the van.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Andy said and sat next to Prue in the ambulance.  
  
As soon as they were away the unique feeling Leo had felt vanished. He didn't understand what it was, but it wasn't important for the time being.  
  
"What a night," Paige commented.  
  
"I know what you mean," Piper started walking back to the club, along with all the people who had come out to watch.  
  
"First a fight, and then that, I just hope she's alright," Phoebe said.  
  
"I hope she rots in hell," Christine exclaimed loudly so all could hear her. She smiled wickedly at her own thought.  
  
Most people ignored her, thinking she was an ignorant, rude woman, knowing Andy had had an affair with her.  
  
"I hope I don't ever lose you," Piper put an arm around Leo.  
  
----  
  
Prue was carried out of the ambulance and straight into the hospital. Andy wasn't allowed to follow when they took her through some swinging double doors.  
  
Andy's head was in a haze as he sat on a chair nearby. This was his fault. He shouldn't have taken Prue to the club where Christine was, he shouldn't have had an affair. His heart sank in his chest. Whatever happened to Prue was his fault.  
  
He didn't keep track of the time as he sat in the chair thinking of the worst that might have happened to Prue. He should probably call Marie to explain why they weren't home yet, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone.  
  
Getting impatient he left the chair he was in and stormed to the doors Prue had been taken through.  
  
"Excuse me but you're not allowed through there," a nurse said standing in front of him.  
  
"My wife is in there," he pushed past the woman and went through the doors. All the doctors and nurses inside were busy working over the person lying before them. He couldn't see Prue.  
  
"Can you please go to the waiting room?" The nurse reappeared.  
  
He turned on her. "Where's Prue?"  
  
"If you go to reception they should be able to tell you."  
  
"Why don't you know? You work here!" His voice rose at the end so he left the room before he could be thrown out.  
  
As he walked through the hospital he looked through the windows and the sun was shining warmly through them, He must have drifted off to sleep and Prue would have been moved then.  
  
----  
  
Leo sat in the kitchen of his and Piper's small apartment drinking coffee, which he had grown a taste to over the years. Piper was still asleep in their bedroom, which gave him time to think about things she didn't know.  
  
They had only been married for a couple of months, and he did love her but his main goal was to find her sisters. It would be so much easier if the Elders could sense where they were, but that wasn't possible until they had tapped into their powers and magic.  
  
He couldn't forget about what he had felt the night before, but he couldn't come up with anything to explain it. Perhaps he should visit the Elders and tell them, and see what they think of it.  
  
"Morning," Piper yawned.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not really, I kept on dreaming about that car accident that happened yesterday. I guess it bothered me more than I thought it had," she poured herself a cup of coffee. "And it wasn't like it was anyone I knew."  
  
"It's just because you're a very caring person."  
  
"What if she dies? Don't they have two children? Think how hard that's gong to be on him, he's just had an affair and then lost his wife."  
  
Leo put an arm around Piper when she sat next to him. "It's not your problem to worry about."  
  
"I can't help but to feel connected in some way," Piper sighed.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go to the hospital to check how she is?"  
  
"You don't even know her full name."  
  
Piper sipped her hot coffee, deep in thought.  
  
----  
  
Andy found reception, which was in complete chaos with people everywhere. Many people were sitting in chairs waiting while others stood around looking for someone to tell them what they wanted to hear.  
  
He stood in line to ask the woman behind the desk about Prue. It was only a couple of minutes before he was at the front.  
  
"Where's my wife, Prue Trudeau?" He asked barely able to find his voice.  
  
"She's in room 103."  
  
"I can go and see her?"  
  
"Yep." The nurse looked back to her papers, seemingly unconcerned.  
  
Andy briskly walked down the corridor looking for room 103. He was afraid of what he might find and slowed his pace as the room came closer.  
  
He stopped just before the door, but found that he couldn't look through the windows to see inside, he was too nervous and afraid, he didn't want Prue to look really hurt because that would only dramatise his guilt.  
  
After taking a deep breath and scolding himself for being such a wimp he walked into the room. The doctor was injecting something into Prue's arm, and she was lying unconscious on the bed. Wires were on her face and she was hooked up to a machine that beeped with her heartbeat.  
  
"How is she?" Andy asked.  
  
"Are you a relative?"  
  
"I'm her husband, Andy Trudeau."  
  
"The one who came in with her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The doctor wrote something on Prue's charts which had information about her injuries and status etc. Andy waited patiently, but the seconds passed caused the fear in his mind to increase.  
  
"Has anyone told you anything yet?"  
  
"No, the receptionist just told me the room number," Andy sat in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"Mrs Trudeau-"  
  
"Prue."  
  
"Prue is very lucky; many patients who have been in a car accident don't come out of it like Prue has."  
  
Andy was relived to hear that at least, but the worst was yet to come.  
  
"She has suffered from internal injuries but we have them under control from surgery, she also has a broken leg and fractured arm. She has got a head injury but its not serious at all and all she really needs is bed rest."  
  
"That's it? No coma or anything?"  
  
"She'll be coming around soon, I have some other patients to attend to but if you have any questions you can come and find me."  
  
Andy nodded and the doctor left. He took Prue's small hand in both of his, waiting for her to regain consciousness.  
  
The room was silent besides the beeping machine. He had feared that she would be dead when he finally got to her after having no pulse and not breathing.  
  
Prue's eyes fluttered open and she took in a deep breath.  
  
"Prue, you're in hospital ok?"  
  
"A-Andy?"  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
Prue opened her eyes wider and looked around at the white walls and the big window letting the sun into the room. She could feel Andy's warm hand and looked up at him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were run over by a car, I'm so glad your ok," he brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face.  
  
"Wasn't I running away from you?"  
  
Andy felt an ache in his heart, he had dreaded this. He was going to lose Prue because of his affair.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "It's my fault your in this mess, but I never meant for you to get hurt. I never expected this to happen; I wish it was me in your place."  
  
"I wouldn't cheat on you."  
  
"I know," he took a deep breath and that's why you deserve someone better than me, someone who better than me who will give you all the love in the world," a tear fell from his eye.  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
""When you said you didn't know why we were still married, I don't know either, I still want to be married to you but not at the expense of you getting hurt. I want you to be happy, and I don't think you are being with me," his throat tightened "find the right person for you Prue; you've wasted enough of your life with me."  
  
Prue managed to sit up to talk to him properly. "Are you telling me that everything we've done and been through was a mistake? That our daughters were a mistake?"  
  
"No, not at all, they are the most precious things to me besides you," Andy felt more tears fall. She was angry now, and it was his fault, again.  
  
"Why are you saying all of this? Do you want us to split up so that you can go and be with Christine? Is that it? You don't want to be a father or husband anymore?"  
  
"Prue, that's not what I want," he wailed. She was taking everything the wrong way.  
  
Prue pulled her hand out of his, and with difficultly got out of the bed and stood at the other side ignoring the pain in her leg.  
  
"Then what is you want? I know you don't want to be married to me, I'm just a whore, who would want to be married to someone like me? I'm ugly after all that you don't even want me in the same bed as you. If you hate me so much why did you...you marry me?" Prue sobbed at the end.  
  
"I never said that," Andy said calmly.  
  
"Christine said it for you."  
  
"And you believe her? She's an attention seeking bitch. When have you ever let people's words affect you?" He slowly walked round the bed.  
  
"How do I know it's not all true?"  
  
"Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and any man would die to watch you sleep peacefully in bed, it makes the sunrise seem boring. I married you because I loved you and I still love you now and will forever. I had the affair because all I wanted was more time with you, I know it doesn't make sense but it's always all four of us, you, me, Rachel and Sky, never you and me alone. I wanted to hold you in front of the fire and tell you how much I love you and have no one else around. I wanted to make love to you and go out into our garden at night and watch the stars shining brightly with not a care in the world. All I wanted was to be able to spend time with my wife and instead I ended up with Christine without any love or passion."  
  
"Andy..." Prue couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"The affair is over because I finally realised that I wanted you not her."  
  
Prue looked at the floor her tears fell and splattered on the white tiles. "I-I...I never realised that was the p-problem."  
  
"That's not your fault, its mine," he put his hands on her arms. "And it's my fault your in here."  
  
"I should have watched where I was going."  
  
"Prue look at me," when she didn't he lifted her chin up with his hand making her eyes look into his. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but I promise that I'll never do anything like this again."  
  
She knew he meant it, because she could see it in his brown eyes. "Where do we go from here?" She feared the answer.  
  
"First you have to accept my apology for causing you so much pain and stress," he kneeled on his knees looking up at her.  
  
"Andy, get off the floor."  
  
"Not until you accept."  
  
"Ok, your forgiven, now get up."  
  
"You've got to really mean it, this is the hardest thing we've had to face and we have to fully overcome it otherwise we can never truly be happy."  
  
"I forgive you, even though it hurt me a lot and I felt like I couldn't go on I forgive you because I don't believe that you're going to do it again."  
  
He got off his knees and stood up again. "Now we have to promise each other that whenever there's a problem, no matter how small we tell each other so that we never have to go through this again."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I promise too, I wish I had told you how I felt before I confided in Christine."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to forget about this."  
  
"I'm not asking you to; just understand that it was a mistake which I will never repeat."  
  
"You said earlier that I've wasted my time being with you, and I should find someone else."  
  
It was Andy's turn to look at the floor. "All of this is my fault."  
  
"So that means that your not worthy of being with me?"  
  
"You're too special to be betrayed by."  
  
Prue held his hands in hers. "But that doesn't mean I want a different man. So we've hit a rough patch, but we've sorted it out now. I wouldn't be happy with any man other than you, but if you still want to leave me you can. I don't want you to; I want to stay married to you."  
  
He looked up so he could tell if she was saying the truth. Convinced that she was he pulled her into his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you so much," her head rested against his chest so that she could hear his heart beating. He stroked a hand down her hair.  
  
Both couldn't have been happier. They had thought they were going to get a divorce but they had prevented that and now loved each other more than they had before.  
  
Andy sighed and Prue looked up at him.  
  
"Your not regretting what you've just said are you?" She asked.  
  
He smiled. "No, I was just thinking of how much I wanted to hug you the past week but didn't, I never want to lose you."  
  
"You're not going to."  
  
"Good, now get back in bed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're supposed to be resting, what kind of husband am I if I keep you from getting better?" He led her back to the bed and pulled the covers over her when she lied down. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Everything seems to ache and my head is pounding."  
  
"I'll have to make it better," he kissed her forehead and she smiled.  
  
----  
  
"Hi Leo," a man said entering the same coffee shop and sitting at the table.  
  
"How've you been Cole?"  
  
"Just the usual running from bounty hunters, how's your search on the Charmed Ones?" The half-demon had turned good and had also become a friend of Leo's over time. They always met at the coffee shop to talk about supernatural matters.  
  
"It's still the same, yesterday I felt some sort of power spurt which was really weird."  
  
The waitress poured some coffee into Cole's empty cup.  
  
"Maybe it was them."  
  
"I don't know, the chances of that happening are really low."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Do you know their names? Like family names because I have a friend who's a cop and he could locate them for you."  
  
"No, I wish I did."  
  
"Where's Piper?"  
  
"Oh she's gone out with someone or other."  
  
"Doesn't she get suspicious of you coming here every few days?" Cole sipped some of his hot coffee.  
  
"No but she wonders why I have coffee at home, then come to a coffee shop to have even more," he laughed at the end.  
  
"At least you've got someone to be worrying for you."  
  
"Awww...poor little Belthazor wants a girlfriend?" Leo teased in a baby voice. The glare he received made him stop.  
  
"Be very glad I'm not evil anymore. I wish I could have my powers stripped and have a normal life, I need someone who can brighten up my life."  
  
"I can't help you there."  
  
"You could if you got some more charges and then I could get them to cast the spell to strip my powers."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"They would vanquish you before you had time to reason with them."  
  
"Maybe that would be better."  
  
"Who's this cop you know then?"  
  
"Andy Trudeau."  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry it's been ages since I added more, and I know this part really sucked but tell me what you thought of it anyway, thanks. 


	4. The Phone Calls

A/N: Sorry its taken me forever and ever to update but I'm seriously short on time at the moment eeeek!  
  
Um just so you know this takes a week after the last part, yes I know it's a quick jump but I don't want to dwell on Prue being in hospital because that would just make the story drag on...which I don't want to happen so sorry for any confusion.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
'Today is a good day, just stay cool and don't get into trouble," Paige said to herself sitting in her cubicle at work.  
  
"Paige, why are you late again?" Paige cringed as her boss's voice filled the room.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I swear it won't happen again."  
  
"It had better not otherwise you'll find you won't have a job to be late for."  
  
She turned to her computer screen, hoping to keep her head down and out of further attention from her boss.  
  
Her phone rang and she instantly picked it up. "Paige Matthews."  
  
She heard a cough but no voice afterwards. "Um...hello? If this is some prank call them you're wasting your time buddy."  
  
"Watch for the gold moon."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Tonight, look for the gold moon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll find your sisters."  
  
"What the-"she stopped talking when the phone clicked and the line went dead. Whoever it was they had hung up. "Strange." She turned back to her work, in her own little world.  
  
----  
  
Phoebe lazed around her studio flat. She had a college assignment to do but spending the whole night doing it had made her brain turn to smudge.  
  
"I really need some sleep," she flopped down on her couch with the TV blaring something or other. The phone rang and she moaned hoping to leave the answering machine to pick it up.  
  
On the fourth ring, when the machine should kick in, the ringing continued. Phoebe sat up. The light was flashing indicating that the answering machine was on, so why wasn't it working?  
  
Wanting to put a stop to the annoying ringing she picked it up and breathlessly said "Phoebe here."  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell?"  
  
"No...Phoebe May but I'm adopted so I don't actually know what my last name is...anyhow how can I help?"  
  
"Tonight you must find the gold moon."  
  
"Well it's not hard to find the moon seeing as its in the sky."  
  
"It will direct you to your sisters," the voice was a man's. But she pictured a mysterious figure, to match his emotionless tone.  
  
"Sisters?"  
  
"The ones you've been searching for."  
  
The man hung up, so did she. Sisters. She knew she was adopted, and for all she knew she could be Phoebe Halliwell with sisters. Or someone was playing a very nasty trick on her. Who had heard of a gold moon anyway?"  
  
Pushing the thought from mind, she turned the TV volume up louder.  
  
----  
  
Piper was sitting on the couch, while Leo was making her breakfast for once, even if it didn't taste as good her own cooking.  
  
The TV was on but she wasn't watching it. She was thinking about their future and their apartment.  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Do you think we could buy a house?"  
  
"We haven't got the money."  
  
"Yes we have."  
  
The phone rang and she picked it up as Leo said something she didn't hear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Piper?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Follow the gold moon tonight."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just follow the gold moon, and you'll find your sisters."  
  
"I'm an only child."  
  
"Your mom will say not, in fact she's not your mom."  
  
"You have no right to say that!" The line went dead and she slammed the phone down.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Leo asked holding two plates of burned breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, toast and sausages.  
  
"No, it's not. Some guy said about a moon and finding my sisters. Who does he think he is?"  
  
Leo almost dropped the plates. "Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm glad he didn't."  
  
Who knew that Piper had sisters? Leo thought. It wouldn't be Cole because she had met him and would recognise his voice on the phone. They were going to have to be very careful. It might be a trap for all he knew.  
  
----  
  
Prue and Andy were still in bed, it was the first morning that she had been back from hospital and they didn't want to rush, even though both their families were down stairs for the family reunion they had every six months.  
  
The windows were open and let in the tweeting of birds outside and the smell of freshly cut grass breezed through the air.  
  
Prue had her head against his shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her, it was completely peaceful. She was in rapture.  
  
They could hear the people talking in the garden, but it didn't bother them.  
  
"I could stay like this forever," Andy sighed.  
  
"Me too. But we can't." As comfortable as she was it would have been better without the cast on her arm and the other one on her leg.  
  
The phone rang; it's shrilly tone disturbing the relaxing atmosphere.  
  
"Maybe we should leave it for Marie to answer," Andy suggested but Prue leaned over him and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She yawned looking into Andy's brown eyes.  
  
"Can I speak to Prue?" A man's voice flatly said.  
  
"This is her."  
  
"There is going to be a gold moon tonight."  
  
"How nice for you," Prue sarcastically said thinking 'gold moon???'.  
  
"Follow it tonight," the creepy voice continued.  
  
"I can't fly." Andy looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It will take you to your sisters." The man didn't seem interested in her remark.  
  
"Ooh right, yes that would be the sisters I somehow have but don't because I have a brother," she hung up not wanting to waste anymore time.  
  
"What was all that about?" Andy asked when Prue nestled back into his arms.  
  
"A wacko saying about a gold moon leading me to my sisters."  
  
"It's a good job there's never a gold moon then."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Sorry that really sucked but I'll try to make it better next time. Keep reviewing though ;) 


	5. Cole yup

Sorry for the lateness in updating this fic...time is not on my side and this is really slow going for some reason.  
  
---  
  
The demon shimmered into the small apartment, being as quiet as possible, he couldn't be seen. Always having to hide, he hated it but that's what he had given himself, renouncing evil.  
  
"Cole thanks for coming," Leo appeared coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is Piper around?" Cole whispered.  
  
"No, she's gone to the club," Leo leaned against the door frame; it was always easy to see when whitelighters were in distress.  
  
"What's the problem?" He straightened where he stood feeling more comfortable not having to explain to Piper how he just appeared in her home.  
  
"Did you ring Piper earlier?" Leo had already ruled this out, but he had to be sure. He hoped that Cole said yes then that wouldn't mean he had trouble in his hands.  
  
"No, why would I?" Cole stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets.  
  
"Someone rang claiming that a gold moon to lead her to her unknown sisters."  
  
"Ahh, nope that wasn't me. I wonder who knows about it."  
  
"Me too. This could be a serious problem and I might need your help," his eyes locked on Cole's for a second in silence both thinking about the possibilities of the current problem.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
----  
  
Prue sat comfortably on the armchair watching Rachel show her uncle her latest toy added to her collection. Having no kids of his own, Kirk Prue's brother often enjoyed playing with his younger sisters children.  
  
"And how's my daughter doing?" Prue's mother asked sitting on the arm of the chair.  
  
"Not too bad, just coping with getting around with the use of one crutch having only one useful arm," Prue sighed leaning back into the chair.  
  
"At least you've got a supportive husband to help."  
  
Prue wasn't sure if Carrie was being sarcastic. She had gone mad when she found out about the affair and was ready to do anything to save her daughter from being hurt again plus having brought up three children without her own husband at her side had given her a very bad view on men.  
  
"Prue would be fine with or without Andy," Lisa, the middle child between Kirk and Prue chuckled. She was expecting her first child and had yet to tell the father.  
  
Sky slowly and carefully climbed onto her mother's lap and looked ready to have a nap.  
  
So far Prue had been the only one of her siblings to successfully have children or a marriage that hadn't led to divorce. And she was the youngest of the lot.  
  
Andy stood not far off letting Prue's family talk to his wife freely but could hear all they said. He smiled when Prue looked his way, stroking Sky's hair indicating that he should take their daughter to her bed.  
  
"Come on Little Tiger," Andy said picking Sky up from Prue's lap.  
  
"But - but I want to stay here" she replied sticking out her arms in Prue's direction. "I want mommy."  
  
The doorbell was heard and Marie was ever ready to answer the door.  
  
"Don't you want to sleep in your bed?" Prue asked while Andy still held the small child.  
  
Sky answered that by still holding out her hands and grabbing fistfuls of air.  
  
Cole entered the living room immediately having Rachel run over to him and hugging his leg. "Hey Rach," he ruffled her dark hair and looked around the room. "Am I interrupting?"  
  
Andy returned Sky to Prue and greeted Cole with a hand shake. "Not at all, your welcome to stay as long as you want there's plenty of food to go around."  
  
Carrie went off into the kitchen followed by Lisa and Kirk when Andy's mother announced that lunch was ready. "I haven't heard from you in awhile," Cole said sitting on the sofa joined by Rachel.  
  
"Yeah, things have been a bit hectic with the accident but Prue's home now so everything will return to normal soon," Andy explained.  
  
"There were lots of sick people in hospital," Rachel commented looking up at Cole.  
  
"That's what hospitals are for."  
  
Andy left for the kitchen satisfied everything was under control.  
  
"It was scary when mommy was there, I didn't like seeing her hurted," Rachel continued with big eyes.  
  
"Daddy wouldn't let us stay the whole time either," Sky added slipping off Prue's lap and trying to get to Cole.  
  
"Why don't you two go have your lunch and then I've got a surprise for you both," Cole smiled. They went slowly but surely wanting to know what the surprise would be.  
  
Prue had her eyes closed and now looked like the one ready for sleep. Cole kneeled in front of her chair and folded his arms across her knees.  
  
"Sounds like they missed you," he said quietly.  
  
Prue opened her eyes and stared at him. "Hmm."  
  
He saw something in her blue eyes that disturbed him, it hadn't been there before when he first arrived but now that they were alone it had appeared. "Want to talk?"  
  
She sat up and looked towards the kitchen, then fell into his outstretched arms for a hug. She was his best friend after all.  
  
"I've needed to talk to you for so long," she whispered. He was her confidante and she often told him things she felt she couldn't tell Andy or wasn't ready to. Cole had known she was pregnant both times before Andy knew, mainly because Prue was scared of how Andy might react.  
  
"It's been that bad huh?" He smiled over the top of her head. He heard Prue take a deep breath which indicated for sure that she had things bursting to be said to him.  
  
Andy had been happy when Cole arrived but now he knew things from Prue's perspective weren't perfect.  
  
"Cole...I don't want to ruin our newly restored marriage but there's so much I don't know...about...about the affair...but I can't ask Andy..." Prue pulled away from Cole looking into his eyes. "This morning was perfect, we were so relaxed lying in bed...I don't want to change that..."  
  
"But you still need to know," Cole finished for her.  
  
She breathed deeply again and glanced down at her hands. "Why can't I just be happy having Andy back?"  
  
"What is it you want to ask Andy but can't?"  
  
"I know why he had the affair, but I don't know why he finished it. Why would it end just because of me? How do I know it is history?" Her eyes met his resembling ice more than usual.  
  
"Prue I don't think that Andy would continue to cheat on you, he loves you. You just have to trust in your heart that everything is over between him and Christine." Cole hugged her again and rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
"I guess I'll have to let this go...somehow," she quietly said.  
  
"You two are missing out on all the food!" Andy shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Cole helped Prue to her feet and kept an arm around her.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The accident," he lightly rested his hand on the cast covering half her arm to emphasize his question and concern.  
  
"One car isn't enough to get rid of me," she smiled, something he wasn't sure he would end up seeing but happy that he did.  
  
"I'm glad, I couldn't lose you."  
  
- - - -  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes, all four have been told about the moon and their sisters, all we can do is wait and hope it goes to plan."  
  
"Perfect, I'll soon have the four Charmed Ones under my control..." 


End file.
